It is often advantageous and/or desirable to minimize odors in the environment, on an article and/or emanating from a human or animal. For example, pets can generate unpleasant odors in a home and a homeowner may desire to minimize the odors. There are also situations, for example, photography, hunting, surveillance and the like, where it may be advantageous for a person, and/or accompanying animal, to minimize their odors, including body odor and scents on clothing/fabric, so as not to be scentable.